mission_illuminationfandomcom-20200213-history
GI105 NurseShark
NurseShark.png NurseShark1.png NurseShark2.png NurseShark3.png NurseShark4.png NurseShark5.png NurseShark6.png NurseShark7.png NurseShark8.png NurseShark9.png NurseShark10.png The GCN's first Alien "Counterceptor" (the term being coined for the purpose), the GI105 NurseShark made history as the first GCN fighter capable of victoriously taking on the Axis' heavier raiders in head-head combat. Its advantage lies in having reverse-engineered alien technology grafted into its makeup. Despite its sucesses, some corners had to be cut in order for it to even exist, and these shortcomings show up in both design and performance. Improvements Over Other GCN Fighters The GI 105 was the first GCN fighter to feature "ASDs", or Alien Shield Destroyers. These critical pieces of equipment have helped to turn the tide slightly in favour of the GCN, at least when fighting weaker alien vessels. Shield destroyers are tuned to produce electromagnetic and spatial frequencies that work in consort to weaken, or completely disable alien force fields and shields, for long enough to allow projectile based weaponry to work against the enemy vessel. Shortcomings The GI105 is the only GCN Heavy Interceptor that cruises below the speed of sound out of necessity, rather than convenience. It can easily pass Mach 2 or even higher, but the inclusion of poorly understood alien technology has lead to structural problems and heating problems in the nuclear drive. Sustained flight above Mach 2 can have numerous detrimental effects on the airframe. Punch Drive Time Warp Issue The GI105 uses a reverse-engineered version a mysterious Axizian propulsion system, termed the "Punch Drive." The technology behind it is poorly understood, and just using it requires a greatly enhanced force field. Furthermore, using the Punch Drive creates a problem which the GCN's engineers have yet to overcome. Time Warping, or the stretching of time within a region of space-time, occurs within the space-time "tube" created by the GI105's Punch Drives. This time stetching effect occurs at in a gradient, going from a slower passage of time within the immediate vicinity of the Punch Drives themselves, to a rapid passage of time on the outer body of the aircraft. Within the small window of time that the GI105's Punch Drives are normally used, the effects of this Time Warping are rather minimal and not very noticeable (though pilots have at times reported feeling dizzy and other problems). However, sustained usage of the Punch Drives can lead to serious structural failures within the aircraft, and eventually to the entire aircraft being ripped apart (as demonstrated in simulations). A solution for this problem is yet to be found, but the GCN's science teams are certain that further study of Axizian ships will eventually lead them to an answer. History (Outdated - Being reworked). Completely shortly after the humans came into contact with the Ta'Elan and Axizian races, the NurseShark is a specialized interceptor with the sole purpose of wiping alien scum from the face of the planet. It was originally intended as a regular interceptor for use in defending critical GCN bases, such as the North American, Asian, and European headquarters. However, when the threat of annihilation by alien armies became a reality, the NurseShark was quickly beefed up and re-purposed. Though, smaller than the Mako , the NurseShark carries more guns and nuclear weapons, and most of its missiles are held internally. A powerful combination of AI, Super Radar and electronic counter measures give the NurseShark an edge on alien raiders like the Kati and Moth. Unlike most GCN fighters, it also comes with a beefed up force-field and sonic shield, protecting it from at least the weaker alien weapons. Category:Fighters